A Gilmore Christmas
by ablanca07
Summary: Year is 2014. Rory has come home for the Gilmores Christmas Party. And all she expected was a nice family time. Instead she found herself with Dean, Jess, Logan, Tristan and Marty. How will she deal with her past staring right at her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Haven't Written in forever. I've missed it and have had this story for awhile. So please enjoy and try not to get hung up on the grammatical errors. They will be a lot of short chapters but i will try to post daily if not once a week at the most! Yes I know it's a Christmas Story and Christmas is over but let's just not look into that. So get out your peppermint coffee and enjoy. A Gilmore Christmas.

Plot: Year is 2014. Rory has come home for the Gilmores Christmas Party. And all she expected was a nice family time. Instead she found herself with Dean, Jess, Logan, Tristan and Marty. How will she deal with her past staring right at her?

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Have yourself a Merry little Christmas<p>

The cab ride seemed eternal I wanted to get there already. I wanted to see my mom's face as I surprised her with my visit. I wanted to hear my grandmother complain on how I didn't call and my grandfather ask me how my travels have been. I could hear the words I could feel the hugs. As I stood in front of my grandparents house and waited for the cab driver to hand me my luggage. I literally was bursting with excitement.

It was the annual Christmas party. And I didn't care if it was going to involve boring DAR personel as long as it had my family. I rang the door. The maid guided me to the living room. And announced "Miss Rory Gilmore has arrived"

I watched as my grandmother almost spilled the drink tray.

Emily: Oh my god Rory

Richard: Well look at that another gilmore

They both rushed over to me for hugs and loads of questions on why I didn't say I was coming. And while I answered politely I began to notice that my mom wasn't there.

Rory: Grandma where's mom?

Emily: She's running late I presume you know your mother.

I sat on the couch and watched the minutes drag till my mom arrived...

It seemed like the room was getting more and more crowded. And the maid continued to announce everyone's arrival. My grandparents seemed completely occupied with their guests and I was by the apple tarts just wondering where my mom was. As I reach over for another one my hand meets with someone.

I whisper sorry and then I looked up it was...Dean.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Is all about Dean. Like why is he in there?<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Please review if your excited to see more. And if you would like for Rory to end up with any of them? Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow ten follows and two favs. How exciting! So I see some Logan fans. I don't want to guarantee nothing. Though I don't want you to follow blindy I am Jess fan. But hey I can be surprising.

Chapter 2: Baby it's cold outside

I don't know how many minutes passed that I stood there stunned. What the hell was he doing here? A girl next to him slaps his hand.

Tiffany: No honey those cookies are not in our 2000 calorie plan for you.

Her eyes shifted from Dean to me.

Tiffany: Your the young gilmore right?

Rory: Um...

Tiffany: of course you are I saw when you came in. I'm Tiffany Blackwell.

She talked so much that I couldn't get a word in.

Tiffany: Were going to be even better than the Kardashians and the only way we could get a tv show is if we stay skinny nobody wants to see fat people on TV. Did honey boo boos mom teach us nothing Dean?

He didn't respond his eyes seemed fixed on me. Then she directed her comments back to me.

Tiffany: aren't you like a weather girl?

Rory: I'm a news reporter

Tiffany: So like a news anchor. For what station?

Rory: I wouldnt get too excited. It's for a newspaper.

Tiffany: Oh...well I'm bored. So...

And with that she left. And as much as I would want to stay inside. Deans looks started making the room feel very small. I started walking out and then I was in the front of the house. I leaned against the pillar in the front door. And let out a breath. The air felt cold. But it was nice.

In the beginning of Dean and I it was nice. The attention was great. Until the attention felt like a stage with the brightest spot light. Suddenly every move I made was wrong. Yelling was apparently the only communication we had.

And then the second or would be considered the third time we got back together well that was just a mistake that shouldn't have occurred like all the other three times he broke up with me it didn't even seem like it hurt him. His eyes always looked cold. Ugh why is here? Why is he ruining this for me? I heard my name and turned around. It was Dean...

Dean: I know it's weird me being here.

Well you can say that again.

Rory: Shouldn't you go back inside with Tiffany?

Dean: I know what she seems like. But third times the charm right?

Rory: I wouldnt know I've never been married.

Dean: Well maybe nobody has been good enough

Rory: Maybe

Including you I wanted to add.

Dean: it's strange to be here. Do you remember the last time I was here?

Rory: This is where you broke up with me.

Dean: Well I can see now that I overreacted. You were just with all these guys I just didn't feel good enough and I'm sorry

Rory: It was a long time ago Dean. I really think you should go inside.

And as I tried to back away he began getting closer somehow I was leaning against a pillar and his face was just too close to comfort. Suddenly I heard my mom.

Lorelai: Rory? What are you doing?

Dean jumped off me.

Dean: Lorelai. Hi. Merry Christmas.

My mother gave him a look that could kill and I suddenly saw Dean excuse himself and go inside.

Lorelai: Loin Fruit what are you doing?

Rory: It wasn't what it looked like I swear.

Lorelai I hope so. But more importantly what are you doing here? Come here you.

And finally what I had been waiting for all night. A nice warmful hug from my mom.

Rory: I thought I'd surprise you. Are you surprise?

Lorelai: Very!

Rory: Where's Luke?

Lorelai: Him and Jess are getting some last minute gifts

Rory: Jess?

Dealing with Dean and his unknowing of personal space was one thing. But Jess. I felt my heart stop for a second I couldn't even hear it beat.

Lorelai: Yes Jess. (She laughs) that's never gets old.

I couldn't even say anything words weren't escaping.

Lorelai: That's okay right. I mean last time you saw him all the way in Philadelphia. So you guys are friends right?

Rory: Yeah.

Or at least we were. And then there he appeared walking with Luke. With so many cars parked it was hard to tell how far they walked to get here. But his nose was already red from the cold. It looked cute.

Luke: Rory hey! I'd hug you but

Rory: Gifts got it no worries.

I looked over at red nose Rudolph and said

Rory: Hi

Jess: Hey.

Next Chapter: Is all about Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I might have been lying on what this chapter was about but I gotta keep you on your toes. Please enjoy and continue to review gives me nutrients to continue.

Chapter 3: Last Christmas

I started at Jess and had no idea what else to say.

Lorelai: Oh my god you guys need to find a new word from hi.

My grandmother opened the door.

Emily: What are you doing out here? Come in come in.

We all went in and as soon as we did. Jess separated from us. And then I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a very long time.

Tristan: Hello Mary!

I turned around.

Rory: Tristan what? What are you doing here?

Tristan: Where's my kiss hello?

And I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he repulsed me during high school but his smile and buzz cut I had to admit was pretty cute.

Rory: How are you?

Tristan: I'm good I'm still stationed in North Carolina just took a small break

Rory: is your family here?

Tristan: Yeah they are around.

Rory: Mine are too

Tristan: Well this is their house

Rory: Right

Why was I nervous was it from just seeing Jess or from Tristan. And to make the night feel like huge pressure. Another good looking blonde came up. Logan.

Logan: Tristan my man how are you

Tristan: It's been a while.

Logan: When was the last time camp?

Tristan: It must have been do you know Rory?

Logan: Hey ace.

Tristan: You have a lot of nicknames

Rory: Guess I do. If you'll excuse me.

Now I felt I was going to pass out. Logan Logan Logan. I hadn't seen him since he asked me to marry him and I said no. I took his heart out of his chest and tore it to pieces. I walked over to the pool house and it made me feel worse. I was disgusted with myself. There was the couch I told him I love you. I sat on it and let it sink it. I did. I loved him and saying no was something harder than waxing.

Saying no was my first instinct and I went with it. Something ate ate me like marriage wasn't what I was ready for. But now seeing him with his smile and his being. I wanted to throw up. Then there was a knock.

Logan: I thought you stopped living here ace.

Rory: Well I..

Logan: I didn't mean to spook you

Rory: Well it feels like a ghost

Logan: Ouch I didn't know I was that white

Rory: I didn't mean it like that.

He sat next me. The flashback was in my head like a tape on repeat me saying I love you and him not saying it back.

Logan: Maybe I'm crazy driving a plane here to see you.

Rory: You came to see me?

Logan: I...I haven't been a saint but i haven't stopped thinking about you. I compare you to every woman I meet. There not enough. I miss you. I did wrong. I shouldve been understanding. You had just graduated. I shouldve been comprehensive.

Rory: Well..I...

Logan: I still love you. I've always loved you.

Next Chapter: an Emily and Lorelai show down.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for the Wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I apologize for my grammar I know I'm not the best. Please review! :) and thank you for following and favorting this!

Chapter 4: Santa Baby

Logan: You don't have to give me a decision now. Just think about it.

He handed me an avocado and a business card.

Rory: An avocado?

Logan: From the tree. I pulled it before coming here. Just thought you should have a taste before you make your decision. You can take as long as you need. I'm not saying to get married just to start over ace.

I didn't even know what to say. He gave me his golden smile and walked out. I looked down at the avocado and the business card. The business card had a drawing of two people with umbrellas and said "In omnia paratus" both things reminded me of him. Both things made my heart feel heavy.

I never really thought about getting back together. It hadn't crossed my mind, I hadn't let it. I've never even dreamed about him.

He said he compared every woman to me. But i compared every man to...I couldn't even say it. I couldn't bring myself to think it. It was thoughts and emotions I had buried deep.

I left the avocado and the business card in my favorite hiding spot when I lived in the pool house behind the Hemingways. And walked back to the main house.

If there was ever time I needed a drink was right now. My mouth felt dry and thoughts were racing almost as fast as my heart pounding. I reached the bartender.

Rory: I need a martini with a twist.

I didn't even know what to order I just needed something. And in this house the first thing that came to mind was my mom's favorite drink. My mom...I need to find her I need to talk to her.

Marty: Martini with a twist up.

Rory: Marty?

Marty?! From all the bartenders in the world. It's Marty!

Marty: Hey

Rory: You still bartender?

Marty: My parents recommend me. I lost my job a couple of days ago.

Rory: Oh I'm sorry to hear that.

Marty: So I saw Logan. You guys are still together?

Rory: No were not.

Marty: Oh well that must be awkward then

Is he serious? Just being with him is awkward enough.

Marty: Well I'm glad your not. He was a jerk.

Rory: You know what Marty. Between you and Logan. I only see one jerk and it's not Logan.

I walked away. And then I spotted my mom with my grandma. And they were close to yelling.

Emily: Lorelai this is not the time to discuss this

Lorelai: I cannot believe you would invite Logan knowing Rory was here.

Emily: You invited Luke's nephew

Lorelai: That is different mother

Emily: How Lorelai? Please explain to me the difference

Lorelai: I didn't know Rory was here. You knew and decided to call him to come. Which don't even get me started on how you still have his number.

Emily: Lorelai this is Rorys chance to redo what happened.

Lorelai: No this was Rory chance to spend time with her family not see her ex.

Emily: Well even if I wouldn't have invited Logan. There was still Tess.

Lorelai: Jess mom it's Jess. And that's different they're friends.

Emily: Really? Lorelai they're friends? Then why have they not been near each other the whole night.

I looked away from them and searched for Jess. This wasn't fair. It's been years. He shouldn't be acting like this with me. I looked through the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, I felt I looked everywhere. Did he leave? I walked into the my grandfather's study.

And there he was. Reading.

Rory: What are you reading?

Jess: Nothin...

Ugh this was frustrating. So what happened in Philadelphia was unfortunate but what about all the other times. What about just right here in this room when he walked out of Friday Night Dinner. I should be mad. Not him. I should be giving the cold shoulder. I stood there giving him my best withering stare while he ignored me. That was it. I was not going to stand for this.

Next Chapter: Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: White Christmas

Rory: You know what? I don't know what's your problem. I get it. I went to Philadelphia. Alone. But i didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. And this cold shoulder isn't fair. Even Though Luke and mom haven't married yet they will and then we will have many more functions where you will have to breath the same air as me. And furthermore I can count all the times you walked away from in one hand. Compare that to Philadelphia mister.

Jess: You can't

Rory: What?

Jess: I haven't been avoiding you because of what you did in Philadelphia. I've been avoiding you because of what I did in Philadelphia. I kissed you...

I didn't know what to say. Was I overreacting or was he? Did that mean he didn't want to kiss me again?

Jess: I'm sorry for all the times you can count in one hand. But i don't want to embarrasse myself again. Especially cause your boyfriend is here.

Rory: My boyfriend?

Jess: Blonde dripped in a money suit.

Rory: He-

Jess: I should go.

He didn't even let me explain that we weren't together. We weren't together! I sat in the chair Jess had just excused himself off of. I looked over at my life and of every guy that was in this chinding.

Dean in the beginning was sweet and the way his hair would move forward on his face. It would make me melt. He was so nice to my family. But when my mom wasn't around he would yell and it felt like he didn't trust me. Maybe I wasn't fair when Jess or Tristan came around. But he thought the worst of me.

And Tristan there was nothing I could see myself with him. Maybe Logan proved me wrong. But Logan wasn't the typical trust fund baby. He was adventureours and fun. I couldn't keep up. And he cared and the end of the day he cared. But at the end what he wanted mattered more.

And then Jess... Jess was compatible but exciting he made me want things I never expected myself thinking of...he made things suspenseful and surprising...he was intense...

As I played back my memories I over hear my mom

Lorelai: Rory hurry its your grandpa. We need to go the hospital now.


End file.
